J'arrive mon amour !
by Mimi la sourie
Summary: [OS] Kelie aime Sirius... à en mourir !


Hello ! Et voilà mon premier "drame", mais ça reste de la romance hi hi ! Vous croyez quoi ?! Si j'écris un drame, il y a toujours un peu de romance, et vi, je change pas mdr !

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling sauf Kelie qui est ma propriété !

Bonne lecture !!

**J'arrive mon amour !**

Sirius Black est mort. Une nouvelle qui a fait le tour du pays.

Une femme ayant de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus vifs, pleurait dans une petite maison de Londres. Elle lisait la une d'un journal…  
__

_Sirius Black, une personne morte en héros  
_

_Lors de l'attaque au Ministère de la Magie, l'Ordre du Phénix, formé par Dumbledore, a su défendre le département des Mystères. Avec eux se trouvaient le célèbre Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat et Luna Lovegood. Ils se sont échappés de Poudlard pour aller à la rescousse de Sirius Black, le croyant tout près de la mort. Arrivés sur place, un comité de Mangemorts les attaqua mais les membres de l'Ordre vinrent à leur rescousse. Malheureusement Sirius Black, évadé d'Azkaban, est mort. Nous avons cru pendant des années à son implication dans le meurtre des Potter, de douze moldus et de Peter Pettigrow…  
_

Oh oui, Kelie se rappelait très bien de ce jour là. Sirius était parti voir Peter pour s'assurer qu'il était bien caché. Ce jour là… Il n'était jamais revenu au grand désespoir de Kelie…

Dégoûtée de l'arrestation de son mari, de la magie et du monde magique lui-même, elle se retira et alla vivre comme une moldue. Malheureusement le passé nous rattrape toujours.

Elle replongea dans sa lecture :

_…Mais Sirius Black est mort en héros… Nous lui devons beaucoup… Le Ministère de la Magie a réhabilité Sirius Black un peu tard malheureusement. Son filleul, Harry Potter nous déclara « Nous savions depuis notre troisième année à Poudlard que mon parrain était innocent mais malheureusement la seule preuve que nous avions a réussi à s'échapper !! Le Ministre n'a rien voulu savoir et c'est nous qui l'avons fait s'évader encore une fois !! Et c'est cela que nous appelons la justice ?? Innocenté un homme qui est mort !! Mais où va-t-on ? »... __  
_

Kelie ne termina pas sa lecture, elle écrivit alors une lettre qu'elle mit de côté. Elle prit un nouveau parchemin et y traça ces quelques lignes.

_ « Cher Remus,_

_Je me suis retirée de la magie comme tu as du le remarquer ! Je veux juste te dire que maintenant que Sirius est mort je n'ai plus de raison de vivre !! Pardon d'être aussi lâche mais je ne peux plus ! Tu sais déjà mon adresse ! Je te suis reconnaissante de n'avoir pas essayer de me revoir !_

_Mon amitié,_

_Kelie »  
_

Elle envoya son hibou à son ami d'enfance. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine avec son autre lettre. Elle la posa bien en évidence sur la table et prit un gros couteau de cuisine. Elle commença doucement à se trancher les veines en murmurant :

-Je t'ai attendu Sirius… Toujours… Maintenant je viens te rejoindre… Attends moi mon amour… J'arrive…

Elle s'effondra par terre, le corps sans vie. Au loin, dans ce qui avait été sa maison, un « pop » sonore se fit entendre.

Remus, après avoir lu la lettre, transplana directement chez son amie. Il se précipita dans la cuisine. Il vit alors son corps sans vie. Elle baignait dans une flaque de sang et pourtant, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres. Remus se mit à pleurer. Pourquoi devait-il tous les perdre…Pourquoi ??

Il vit alors la lettre. Il la lut attentivement.

Remus avait assisté à l'enterrement. Maintenant, il était debout devant sa tombe. Il essuya ses larmes et posa la fameuse lettre sur l'herbe. La feuille s'envola. Il sortit du cimetière un fin sourire triste en pensant qu'il avait bien fait.

La lettre volait, laissant le vent l'emportait. Il fut le dernier à distinguer la fine écriture…

_ « Cher Remus,_

_Je suis vraiment désolée mais je ne pouvais plus… Je te demande juste de m'enterrer à côté de Sirius et de faire graver ces quelques mots… »  
_

La lettre s'arrêtait là, illisible.

Sur la pierre blanche où le nom de Kelie était visible, une inscription se fit nette :

_ « Par delà la mort et par delà le temps, nous nous aimerons… toujours… éternellement… »  
_

Sur la tombe de Sirius, les mêmes mots étaient gravés telle une promesse... Derrière chaque tombe était planté un arbre. Et comme par magie,… les branches de ces deux là s'enroulèrent étroitement… pour toujours… pour l'éternité…

**THE END****  
**


End file.
